


Fun At A Crime Scene

by 221bjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom, johnlock smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crime Scenes, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Smut, Table Sex, crime scene sex, not boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bjohnlock/pseuds/221bjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are at a crime scene that Sherlock declared boring. John is confused as Sherlock never finds crime scenes boring until Sherlock explains the murderer has killed for love. John points out that Sherlock has killed for love which leads to love confessions, kissing and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun At A Crime Scene

Doctor John Watson looked down at the body of a woman in her mid twenties. She was very pretty apart from the fact she'd had her brains blown out.

Sherlock Holmes took half a second's glance at the body and turned away.  
"Boring," he announced sounding hard done by.

"Sherlock?" John said surprised. "How can this be boring? There's been a murder. You like this stuff. Don't you want to know who did it?"

"I know who did it, isn't it obvious?" Sherlock stared as his best friend in puzzlement. Surely he could see the evidence and deduce what had happened. Sherlock sighed, of course he couldn't, normal people didn't think.

"Not to me," John admitted as usual.

Sherlock pointed to the woman sprawled on the floor. "Look at her clothes. Clearly dressed up to go somewhere important. Can't be a business meeting, her skirt is far too short and she's wearing far too much make-up for that, it must be a date. Its someone she's known for a while and is fond of as she's spent ages doing her hair. The expensive necklace she is wearing is new, her lover has given it to her and he must be rich. Where would a woman such as this meet a man who is rich? Well its got to be her boss, especially since she has been found murdered in her bosses office."

Sherlock picked up a photo frame from the desk. "Her boss has a wife and two kids. The wife found out about the affair and out of rage, put a bullet in her head. Like I said, boring."

John Watson gaped at his best friend. "From half a second's glance," John muttered. "You got all that from half a seconds glance?"

"Yes," Sherlock confirmed.

"Killing for love isn't boring," John said, glancing at his friend and shifting his feet.

"Well its obvious," Sherlock replied, rolling his eyes.

"You've killed before," John pointed out. "For..." What was he about to say? Sherlock had killed for love? Yes he had, he'd killed Morgussaun for John, in a way for love. But it was just for the love of his best friend, not in any other way, Sherlock didn't feel like that.

"For love?" Sherlock finished, his eyes flaring. "Yes, I've killed for love and so have you if I recall."

"You love...me?" John asked, his voice turning husky. He had suddenly frozen in place and his heart was beating erratically fast. He was finding it hard to breathe.

Today had started like any normal day. Off they went to solve a crime, no problem. Get Sherlock talking about love and John starts freaking out, not to mention his semi arousal.

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

"And I love...you?" John said, his mouth turning dry.

"Yes," Sherlock repeated, looking at John as if it were obvious again.

John's heart was beating very fast and his mind was on only one thing. What sort of love did Sherlock mean? His eyes remained trained on Sherlock who looked back at him with steady eyes.

Suddenly, John's legs moved of their own accord. He stepped forwards into Sherlock's personal space, reached his arm around to the back of Sherlock's head to pull him down. John crushed his lips to Sherlock's, holding him tight to him.

With a sigh, Sherlock opened his mouth allowing their lips to brush together in a passionate kiss.

Sherlock reached out his tongue to twine it with John's as he wrapped his arms around his waist, cupping a hand on his ass and backing them up against the table.

John felt the edge of the table press into his upper thighs and he let out a moan of desire when a picture of them making love on the table entered his mind.

Sherlock tore off John's shirt, some of the buttons popping off with a snap to clash to the floor. The hand not cupping John's ass moved around to press against John's now rock hard arousal.

Sherlock let out a groan as he started rubbing John through his trousers. John gasped at the delicious friction, angling his hips upwards to press harder against Sherlock's hand.

"More," John growled into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock lifted John up to sit him on the table, John wrapping his legs around the detective's waist. With shaking hands, John undid the buttons of Sherlock's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. With a moan he traced his hand down Sherlock's stomach and chest.

Sherlock sighed, rubbing his groin against John's.

"Ah," John gasped when he felt how hard and throbbing Sherlock was.

While their groins rubbed together, their breathing increased until they were both panting with need.

"More," John growled again, fumbling with Sherlock's zipper. He freed Sherlock’s long pale cock, rubbing his hand up and down the length of it fast to communicate his urgency, his desire to have Sherlock.

In a smooth motion, Sherlock tugged off John's trousers, taking John's cock in a similar fashion.

"John!" Sherlock cried, doubling over on the edge of coming.

He pulled John's hand away for he didn't want to come yet. He carried on working John's shaft with one hand and licked the fingers of his other hand. Slowly, he pressed a finger inside of John, stretching him and then adding a second.

John let out a hiss, consumed by pleasure and pain. He wanted Sherlock inside of him so bad. Sherlock hit John's prostate and he cried out with pure pleasure.

"Please Sherlock," he begged breathlessly.

Sherlock's kisses turned soft and tender as he slowly slipped his thick throbbing heat inside of John's hot tightness. John gripped Sherlock with his legs allowing Sherlock to bury himself deep inside of him.

Sherlock started to move, his swollen shaft moving inside of John.

"Jesus Christ, yes!" John cried.

Each thrust Sherlock made had John climbing higher and higher towards climax. Each time Sherlock buried himself inside of him, John would moan in ecstasy.

"More," John demanded.

"Turn," Sherlock ordered, pulling out and pulliñg John to his feet. John obeyed, turning around and leaning across the table.

Sherlock gripped his hips and plunged into him again. This time he set a new rhythm, banging into John in short hard bursts, causing the table to shudder with the force.

"Oh God, Sherlock," John shouted as he fell to pieces with a shudder, his seed spilling out over the table and on his stomach.

With one last hard thrust, Sherlock let out a muffled cry, coming inside of John again and again and spilling out into John's thighs.

The two of them collapsed panting and trying to regain their breath.

"Not boring?" John panted.

"No," Sherlock replied with a hint of a smile. "Not boring." He planted a soft loving kiss on John's lips.


End file.
